Barian Parodies
by dragonwolf416
Summary: parodies of songs done with the Seven Barian Emperors and other when asked
1. Barian Nights

This is a parody of Arabian Nights from Aladdin called Barian Nights. Yes it's about the Barians from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal listen to the Aladdin version and had the Seven Emperors on my brain so I decided to try this out. This wasn't essay mainly some line had to be redone to fit the Barian world and it rulers. You may when reading find that some lines fit something being said by one of the emperors. Who ever it fit to you think at they are singing. I find it works best with their Japanese voice. Please don't say 'this is bad' and 'you suck' I know it is I just want to try ok i don't own Aladdin or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Well here is Barian Nights

* * *

><p>We come a world, a far way place<p>

Were Tachyon Dragon roam

Where they cut out your gems, if they don't like your deck.

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the rain's form the east, the sun's from the west

And the crystals in the glass is right

Come on in stop on by

Hop the network and fly

To another Barian Night

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

More often than not

Are colder than hot

In not a lot of good ways

Barian Nights

'Neath Barian Moons

Fools of their guard

Will fail and fail hard

Out in the sea

Follow us to a world

Where incredible being

Appear every hour or so

When numbers run rampant

Yes, wild in the mountains

Let's duel, here we go

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

They test and excite

Take off and take flight

They shock and amaze

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

More often than not

Are colder than hot

In not a lot of good ways

Pack your disk, pack your deck

You won't ever be bored

Though beaten or gored, you might

Come on in stop on by

Hop the network and fly

To another Barian Night

Barian Night

So it goes, short and sweet

They return to our side

My our world be truly blessed

Happy ends to the struggle

And tomorrow's tale

So we'll go home and rest

Here's a card and a hug

Sure you don't this deck

We assure you, the price is right

Well, good bye, worthy friends

Come back soon, that the end

'Til another

Barian Night

* * *

><p>That it hope you like. Please tell me if this work and if there are different way of doing it. it is made of the three versions from all Aladdin movies there is another version with two different lines read it was well please.<p> 


	2. Barian Nights V2

This is a parody of Arabian Nights from Aladdin called Barian Nights. Yes it's about the Barians from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal listen to the Aladdin version and had the Seven Emperors on my brain so I decided to try this out. This wasn't essay mainly some line had to be redone to fit the Barian world and it rulers. You may when reading find that some lines fit something being said by one of the emperors. Who ever it fit to you think at they are singing. I find it works best with their Japanese voice. Please don't say 'this is bad' and 'you suck' I know it is I just want to try ok I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Aladdin

Well here is Barian Nights

* * *

><p>We come a world, a far way place<p>

Were Tachyon Dragon roam

Where it red and immense

And the cold is intense

It's barbaric, but hey, it's home

When the rain's form the east, the sun's from the west

And the crystals in the glass is right

Come on in stop on by

Hop the network and fly

To another Barian Night

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

More often than not

Are colder than hot

In not a lot of good ways

Barian Nights

'Neath Barian Moons

Fools of their guard

Will fail and fail hard

Out in the sea

Follow us to a world

Where incredible being

Appear every hour or so

When numbers run rampant

Yes, wild in the mountains

Let's duel, here we go

Barian Night

Like Barian days

They test and excite

Take off and take flight

They shock and amaze

Barian Nights

Like Barian days

More often than not

Are colder than hot

In not a lot of good ways

Pack your disk, pack your deck

You won't ever be bored

Though beaten or gored, you might

Come on in stop on by

Hop the network and fly

To another Barian Night

Barian Night

So it goes, short and sweet

They return to our side

My our world be truly blessed

Happy ends to the struggle

And tomorrow's tale

So we'll go home and rest

Here's a card and a hug

Sure you don't this deck

We assure you, the price is right

Well, good bye, worthy friends

Come back soon, that the end

'Til another

Barian Night

* * *

><p>That it hope you like. Please tell me if this work and if there are different way of doing it. it is made of the three versions from all Aladdin movies there is another version with two different lines read it was well please.<p> 


	3. I'll Make A Barian Out of You

Don't ask me about this I don't know were this came from. Didn't really change a lot of lines mostly because I see Mizar sing most of it with Girag, Alito, Dumon, and Vector doing some lines in their Japanese voices. Who sing which line or lines is up to you. The Barian emperors and the song aren't mine

I'll make a barian out of you

* * *

><p>Let's get down to business<br>To defeat Astral  
>Did they send me humans?<br>When I asked for barian?  
>You're the saddest bunch<br>I ever dueled  
>But you can bet<br>Before we're through  
>Duelist, I'll make a barian out of you<p>

Tranquil as a crystal  
>But with chaos within<br>Once you find your monster  
>You are sure to win<br>You're a crystal less, pale  
>Pathetic lot<br>And you don't have a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a barian out of you<p>

I'm never gonna catch my deck  
>Say good bye to those who knew me<br>Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym

Mizar got them scared to death  
>Hope he doesn't see right through me<br>Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Be a barian)  
>We must be swift as the acid rain<br>(Be a barian)  
>With all the force of a CXyz<br>(Be a barian)  
>With all the strength of raging chaos<br>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us  
>Till Astral arrive<br>Heed my every order  
>And you might survive<br>You're unsuited for  
>The rage of war<br>So pack up your deck  
>You're through<br>How could I make a barian out of you?

(Be a barian)  
>We must be swift as the acid rain<br>(Be a barian)  
>With all the force of a CXyz<br>(Be a barian)  
>With all the strength of raging chaos<br>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Be a barian)  
>We must be swift as the acid rain<br>(Be a barian)  
>With all the force of a CXyz<br>(Be a barian)  
>With all the strength of raging chaos<br>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Be a barian)  
>You must be swift as the acid rain<br>(Be a barian)  
>With all the force of a CXyz<br>(Be a barian)  
>With all the strength of raging chaos<br>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

DUEL

* * *

><p>The line about acid rain has to do with that the sea of ill Intent burning Vector body and reading a lot of fanfics that have the water in the Barian World is acidic and deadly to the Barian. Hope you people like and please review<p> 


	4. Poor unfortunate Yuma

This is a request from Girl with the Fireheart there are two more. You can guess who is sing. The song 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' and Yu-gi-oh zexal aren't mine

Poor unfortunate Souls/ Yuma

* * *

><p>I admit that in the past I've been nasty<br>They weren't kidding when they called me, well, mad  
>But you'll find that nowadays<br>I've mended all my ways  
>Repented, seen the light, and made the switch (True? Yes)<p>

And I fortunately know a little magic  
>It's a talent that I always have possessed<br>And here lately, please don't laugh  
>I use it on behalf<br>Of the miserable, lonely and depressed (Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
>In pain, in need<br>This one longing for a cure  
>That one wants to get revenge<br>And do I help them? Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls  
>So sad, so true<br>They come flocking to my castle  
>Crying, "Spells, Vector, please!"<br>And I help them? Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
>Someone couldn't pay the price<br>And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the crystals  
>Yes I've had the odd complaint<br>But on the whole I've been a saint  
>To those poor unfortunate souls<p>

The Humans out there don't like a lot of duels  
>They think a boy who duel is a bore<br>Yes, on Earth it's much preferred  
>for boy not to duel<br>And after all, Yuma, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with tournaments  
>True humans avoid it when they can<br>But they dote and swoon and fawn  
>On boy who's withdrawn<br>It's he who holds his tongue who gets to duel

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
>Go ahead! Make your choice!<br>I'm a very busy barian, and I haven't got all day  
>It won't cost much. Just your numbers!<p>

Poor unfortunate Yuma  
>It's sad but true<p>

If you want to cross the network, Yuma, you've got the pay the toll  
>Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and start your duel pad<br>Don Thousand, now I've got him  
>The boss is on a roll<br>POOR UNFORTUNATE YUMA!

(Now duel)

* * *

><p>you may wonder why at the end it say Yuma not soul It has to do with the singer please review and if you want make a request<p> 


	5. Brother Knows Best

This is the second request for Girl with the Fireheart is this sung by Nasch to his sister. I don't really see shark singing so this may be weird all though shark dose play the base so he might sing to. Nasch and the song aren't mine

Brother Knows best

* * *

><p>You want to go outside? Why, Merag...!<br>Look at you, as fragile as a crystal  
>Still a little pebble, just a rock<br>You know why we stay up in this tower

That's right! To keep you safe and sound, sister  
>Guess I always knew this day was coming<br>Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
>Soon, but not yet<p>

Trust me, Sister  
>Brother knows best<br>Brother knows best  
>Listen to your brother<br>It's a scary world out there  
>Brother knows best<br>One way or another  
>Something will go wrong, I swear<p>

Ruffians, thugs

Poison ivy, quicksand  
>Cannibals and snakes<br>The plague!

Also large bugs  
>Humans with pointy teeth, and<br>Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!

Brother's right here  
>Brother will protect you<br>Sister, here's what I suggest  
>Skip the drama<br>Stay with brother  
>Brother knows best<p>

Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino  
>Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead<br>Me, I'm just your brother, what do I know?  
>I only trained and raised and helped you<br>Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it  
>Let me die alone here, be my guest<br>When it's too late  
>You'll see, just wait<br>Brother knows best

Brother knows best  
>Take it from your brother<br>On your own, you won't survive  
>Sloppy, underdressed<br>Immature, clumsy

Please, they'll eat you up alive

Gullible, naive  
>Positively grubby<br>Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
>Plus, I believe<br>Gettin' kinda chubby  
>I'm just saying 'cause I love you<p>

Brother understands  
>Brother's here to help you<p>

Don't forget it  
>You'll regret it<br>Brother knows best

* * *

><p>The song is sung by Nasch before their second death and set before the next song. It also has lines that are from the album only. Please review and do you think shark could sing?<p> 


	6. Let me go

The threed request for Girl with the Fireheart the song is 'let it go' from frozen edited to fit Merag the only female emperor and you may guess who is the receiver of some of the lines is. The song and merag aren't mine

Let me go

* * *

><p>The crystals glows red on the mountain tonight<br>Not a monster to be seen  
>A kingdom of isolation<br>And it looks like I'm the Empress

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good sister you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know<p>

Let me go, let me go  
>Can't hold me back anymore<br>Let me go, let me go  
>Turn away and slam the door<br>I don't care what they're going to say  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
>And my brother that once controlled me can't find me at all<br>It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
>I'm free<p>

Let me go, let me go  
>I'm one with the wind and ice<br>Let me go, let me go  
>You'll never see me cry<br>Here I stand and here I'll stay  
>Let the storm rage on<p>

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back, the past is in the past<p>

Let me go, let me go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let me go, let me go  
>Your perfect sister is gone<br>Here I stand in the light of day  
>Let the storm rage on<br>The cold never bothered me anyway

* * *

><p>The song is by Merag before their second death and is set after the last song. she is singing more about Nasch controling her life then ice power controling her. please review<p> 


	7. In The Dark Of The Night

This is a suggestion from Durbe the Barian this was hard do it that this fit vector, the singer, so much and i couldn't find a way to change some lines. The bugs that sing are in this version are some vector's monster from his desk. vector and the song aren't nine.

In the dark of the night

* * *

><p>In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning<br>And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
>It scared me out of my wits -<br>A corpse falling to bits!  
>Then I opened my eyes<br>And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most powerful being in all Baria.  
>When the others betrayed me they made a mistake!<br>My curse made each of them pay  
>But one of them got away!<br>Little Rio, beware,  
>Vector's awake!<p>

In the dark of the night chaos will find her  
>In the dark of the night just before dawn!<br>Aah...

Revenge will be sweet

When the curse is complete!

In the dark of the night

She'll be gone!  
>I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!<br>Tie my sash and find some umbral horror for her to fear.  
>As the pieces fall into place<br>I'll see her crawl into place!  
>Sayōnara, Rio, Your Grace!<br>Farewell...

In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

Terror's the least I can do!

In the dark of the night chaos will brew.  
>Ooh!<p>

Soon she will find that her visions are real.

In the dark of the night

She'll be through!

In the dark of the night  
>Chaos will find her<br>Find her!  
>Ooh!<br>In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
>Doom her!<p>

My dear, here's a sign -

It's the end of the line!

In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...

Come my minion,  
>Rise for your master,<br>Let your chaos shine!  
>Find her now,<br>Yes, fly ever faster

In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...

She'll be mine!

* * *

><p>The minion is vector's over 10x number please review<p> 


	8. I Can't Wait To Be Emperor

More from Girl with the Fireheart this is manly sung by Alito with Vector and Mizar. The first two do to the fact they might annoy Mizar a lot. The three Barian Emperor and this song aren't mine.

I can't wait to be Emperor

* * *

><p>I'm gonna be a mighty emperor,<br>So enemies, beware

Well, I've never seen a Emperor of Barian  
>With quite so little...stacker.<p>

I'm gonna be the main event  
>Like no emperor was before<br>I'm brushing up on lookin' down  
>I'm working on my ROAR!<p>

Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.

Oh, I just can't wait to be emperor!

You've rather a long way to go,  
>Young mister, if you think-<p>

No one saying, "Do this"

Now when I said that, I-

No one saying, "Be there"

What I meant was-

No one saying, "Stop that!"

Look, what you don't realize-

No one saying, "See here!"

Now see here!

Free to duel around all day!

Well, that's definitely out.

Free to do it all my way!

I think it's time that you and I  
>Arranged a crystal to crystal<p>

Emperors don't need advice  
>From little Miza for a start<p>

If this is where the emperors are headed,  
>Count me out!<br>Out of service, out of Baria?!  
>I wouldn't hang about!<p>

Alito is getting wildly out of wing

Oh, I just can't wait to be emperor!

Everybody look left  
>Everybody look right<br>Everywhere you look I'm...  
>Standin' in the spotlight!<p>

Not yet!

Let every number go for broke and sing  
>Let's hear it in the deck and on the wind<br>It's gonna be Emperor Alito finest Duel

Oh, I just can't wait to be emperor!  
>Oh, I just can't wait to be emperor!<br>Oh, I just can't wait...  
>To be emperor!<p>

* * *

><p>This was the most fun to transform i first thought about Girag being the other singer But when i change hornbills to miza well Vector stole it. please review<p> 


	9. Be Prepared

An other from Girl with the Fireheart this is sung by the mad prince the others i will levee up to you readers. Vector and the song aren't mine.

Be prepared

* * *

><p>I know that your powers of retention<br>Are as wet as your monsters backside  
>But thick as you are, pay attention!<br>My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking Emperors and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares!<p>

So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime  
>Be prepared for sensational news<br>A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

And where do we feature?

Just listen to Sensei  
>I know it sounds sordid<br>But you'll be rewarded  
>When at last, I am given my dues<br>And injustice deliciously squared  
>Be prepared!<p>

Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?

For the death of Nasch!

Why? Is he sick?

No, moron, we're gonna kill him. And Merag, too.

Great idea! Who needs Nasch?

No Emperor! No Emperor! La-la-la-la-la-la!

Idiots! There will be a emperor!

But you said, uh...

I will be emperor! Stick with me, and you'll never get killed again!

Yay! All right! Long live the Emperor!

Long live the emperor! Long live the emperor!

Emperor, emperor, emperor, emperor, emperor, emperor!  
>It's great that we'll soon be connected<br>With a emperor who'll be all adored

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
>To take certain duties on board<br>The future is littered with prizes  
>And though I'm the main addressee<br>The point that I must emphasize is  
>You won't get a duel without me!<p>

So prepare for the coup of the century  
>Be prepared for the murkiest scam<br>Meticulous planning  
>Tenacity spanning<br>Decades of denial  
>Is simply why I'll<p>

Be emperor, undisputed  
>Respected, saluted<br>And seen for the wonder I am  
>Yes, my deck and ambitions are bared<br>Be prepared!

Yes, our deck and ambitions are bared  
>Be prepared!<p>

* * *

><p>Once again this song fits the singer so no big change to the song please review<p> 


	10. Kiss Rio

This is for The Little Black ROse and this for those who are HolyIceShippers. This is the first song not to be sang by the barians it is about. The Barians are Dumon and Marin. Marin is Rio's English Dub Barian singer is not Nash. He is being held down by someone maybe Vector. The singer is up to the reader. Marin, Dumon and the song aren't mine

Kiss Rio

* * *

><p>Percussion<br>Strings  
>Winds<br>Words

There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>but there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss Rio

Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>Possible she want you too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss Rio  
>(sing with me, now.)<p>

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>My, oh, my!<br>Look like the boy too noble  
>He ain't gonna kiss Rio<p>

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Ain't that sad?<br>Ain't it a shame? Too bad  
>He gonna miss Rio<p>

Now's your moment  
>Floating in the red lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)<br>She don't say a word  
>And she won't say a word<br>Until ya kiss Rio

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la)<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss Rio (whoa, whoa)<p>

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss Rio (whoa, whoa)<p>

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>And listen to the song (WA WA WA WA LAAAA!)  
>Song say kiss Rio (whoa, whoa)<p>

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>So what the music say  
>You gotta kiss Rio<p>

Kiss Rio

* * *

><p>Not much Change. Made the words the girl just Rio, shy to noble to fit Dumon knight past, and blue to red they are in the Barian world though they might be be in something make sure the water doesn't harm them. Maybe Nash hurt his sister feeling. Yes it says Rio all the way though that was intentional. Please review and tell me who you see singing. Alito is the one that appears in my mind and I DON'T KNOW WHY.<p> 


	11. In Baria

for Girl with the Fireheart and this was the hardest to do. The singer is mizar to Alito. He is try to make Alito see that the human world is not worth going to. Barian Emperors and the Song aren't mine.

In Baria

* * *

><p>The crystals are always Bluer<br>In somebody else's World  
>You dream about going out there<br>But that is a big mistake  
>Just look at the world around you<br>Right here in the Barian world  
>Such wonderful things surround you<br>What more is you lookin' for?

In Baria  
>In Baria<br>Alito it's better  
>Where it's reder<br>Take it from me

On the Earth they work all day  
>Out in the sun they slave away<br>While we devotin'  
>Full-time to dueling<br>In Baria

Down here all the Barians are happy  
>As off through the crystals they Duel<br>The human on the Earth ain't happy  
>They sad 'cause they can't duel<p>

But Human in their world are lucky  
>They in for a worser fate<br>One day when the boss get bored  
>Guess who's gon' be in a ditch<p>

In Baria  
>In Baria<br>Nobody beat us  
>Find us and defeat us<br>In duel

We what the Earth folks loves to Duel  
>In Baria we have them bet<br>We got no troubles  
>Life is about duels<p>

In Baria  
>In Baria<br>Since life is sweet here  
>We got duel here<br>Naturally

Even Tachyon an' Masquerade  
>They get the urge 'n' start to duel<br>We got the spirit  
>You got to hear it<br>In Baria

Nash play the leader  
>Mizar is the dragon master<br>Vector is the mad princes  
>And Dumon is knight sword<br>Marin is sharpen ice  
>Girag is a warrior<br>Alito has the fighter's soul (Yeah)

Vector he can duel  
>Dumon on the ropes<br>Girag can knock' out  
>Marin she stings<br>Alito has heart  
>They know where it's at<br>An' oh Nash blows too

In Baria  
>in Baria<br>When the sardine  
>Begin the beguine<br>It's Dueling to me  
>What do they got? A lot of rocks<br>We got Over -Hundred Numbers

Each little Barian here  
>know how to duel here<br>In Baria

Each little one here  
>dueling a bug here<br>In Baria

Each little Barian here  
>Know how to duel here<br>That's why it's colder  
>In Baria<br>Ya we in luck here  
>Down in the rock here<br>In Baria

* * *

><p>This was so hard I don't know how I got this done. I'm not trying to rip off another person you has done a under the sea Barian vision. Please Review<p> 


	12. i see the light

I think the song last wasn't my best here the next one. This is the second holyiceshipping song. This is sung by Dumon and Marin they are not on the Barian sea. They might be at a festival who know that's up to the reader. They are also not near Nach. Dumon, Marin and the song aren't mine

I see the light

* * *

><p>All those days watching from the tower<br>All those years outside looking in  
>All that time never even knowing<br>Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here, blinking in the crystal light  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<p>

And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the mist has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything is so different  
>Now that I see you<p>

All those days chasing down adventures  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<p>

Now she's here shining in the crystal light  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>If she's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<p>

And at last I see the light

And it's like the mist is lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once, everything is different  
>Now that I see you<br>Now that I see you...

* * *

><p>and they kiss who want to hide from nash. This wasn't much of a change. Please review<p> 


	13. For The First Time In Forever

This sung by Nash and Marin. The twins are letting other barian in and finding the other emperors. Nash is worried and Marin is happy. The first song sung by just Nash and Marin. The barian leaders and the song aren't mine.

For the First Time in Forever

* * *

><p>The window is open!<br>So's that door!  
>I didn't know they did that anymore!<br>Who knew we owned eight thousand energy disks...?

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
>Why have a dueling room without duels<br>Finally they're opening up the gates!

There'll be actual real live Barians  
>It'll be totally strange<br>But wow! Am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
>There'll be duels, there'll be fun!<br>For the first time in forever  
>I'll be dueling through the night...<br>Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
>But I'm somewhere in that zone!<br>Cause for the first time in forever  
>I won't be alone<p>

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
>What if I meet... the one?<p>

Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
>Fetchingly draped against the wall<br>The picture of sophisticated grace...  
>Ooh!<p>

I suddenly see him standing there  
>A beautiful stranger, tall and fair<br>I wanna stuff some energy in my face!

But then we laugh and talk all evening  
>Which is totally bizarre<br>Nothing like the life I've lead so far!

For the first time in forever  
>There'll be duels, there'll be fun!<br>For the first time in forever  
>I could be noticed by someone...<br>And I know it is totally crazy  
>To dream I'd find romance...<br>But for the first time in forever  
>At least I've got a chance!<p>

Don't let them in  
>Don't let them see<br>Be the good boy  
>You always have to be<br>Conceal  
>Don't feel<br>Put on a show...  
>Make one wrong move<br>And everyone will know

But it's only for today

It's only for today!

It's agony to wait

It's agony to wait!

Tell the guards to open up... the gate!

The gate!  
>For the first time in forever<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

Be the good boy you always have to be

A chance to change my lonely world

Conceal

A chance to find true love!

Conceal, don't feel  
>Don't let them know<p>

I know it all ends tomorrow,  
>So it has to be today!<br>'Cause for the first time in forever...  
>For the first time in forever<br>Nothing's in my way!

* * *

><p>and Marin hit something maybe Dumon or Vector who knows. I know that Marin sung 'Let It Go' but in this it Nash who sing the lines. I put this song when the emperors are finding each other. please review and tell me when you think this song is sung.<p> 


	14. Fixer Uper

This is the next song from frozen and about Dumon and Marin. The singer who knows. The song is more when they are human not when they are Barians. Dumon,Marin, and the song aren't mine

Fixer-uper

* * *

><p>What's the issue, dear?<br>Why are you holding back from such a man?  
>Is it the clumpy way he walks?<p>

Or the grumpy way he talks?

Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped  
>Weirdness of his feet?<p>

And though we know he washes  
>Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.<p>

But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

Sensitive and sweet!  
>So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,<br>So he's got a few flaws.

Like his peculiar brain dear,

His thing with the Pegasus.

That's a little outside of nature's laws!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>but this we're certain of<br>You can fix this fixer-upper  
>Up with a little bit of love!<p>

I'll say! So tell me, dear  
>Is it the way that he rides scared?<p>

Or that he's socially impaired?

Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?!  
>I did not need to know that...<p>

Are you holding back your  
>Fondness due to his unmanly silverness?<p>

Or the way he covers  
>Up that he's the honest goods?<p>

He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>He's got a couple of bugs<br>His isolation is confirmation  
>Of his desperation for human hugs<br>So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>But we know what to do<br>The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
>Is to fix him up with you!<p>

So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's a minor thing.

Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.

And by the way I don't see a ring!

So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>Her brain's a bit betwixt.<br>Get the fiance out of the way and  
>The whole thing will be fixed.<p>

We're not sayin' you can change him,  
>'Cause people don't really change.<br>We're only saying that love's a force  
>That's powerful and strange.<br>People make bad choices if they're mad,  
>Or scared, or stressed.<br>Throw a little love their way.

Throw a little love their way.

And you'll bring out their best.

True love brings out their best!  
>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,<br>That's what it's all about!

Father!

Sister!

Brother!

We need each other to raise  
>Us up and round us out.<br>Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
>But when push comes to shove.<p>

The only fixer-upper fixer  
>That can fix up a fixer-upper is<p>

True! true!  
>True, true, true!<br>Love (True love)  
>Love, love, love, love, love<br>Love! (True love!)

True...

Love!

* * *

><p>Not many changes i know but this perfect for the two emperor. Who do you think is Marin's fiance in this song. Vector comes to my mind because of what he can do. please review<p> 


	15. World's Greatest Criminal Mind

World's Greatest Criminal Mind from The Great Mouse Detective. Vector is the singer any villain's song so far has sung by the mad prince. Vector and this song aren't mine

World's Greatest Criminal Mind

* * *

><p>From the brain that brought you the Tachyon Caper<p>

The head that made headlines in every crystal paper

And wondrous things like the Crystal Tower Job

That cunning display that made Barians sob

Now comes the real tour de force

Tricky and wicked, of course

My earlier crimes were fine for their times

But now that I'm at it again

An even grimmer plot has been simmering

In my great criminal brain

Even meaner?

You mean it?

Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?

You're the best of the worst around

Oh, Vector

Oh, Vector

The rest fall behind

To Vector

To Vector

This world's greatest criminal mind!

Thank you, thank you... but it hasn't all been champaigne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity thanks to that miserable, second-rate Emperor, Nash of United Lands!

For years, that insufferable fish head has interfered with my plans! I haven't had a moment's peace of mind.

But all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Nash can stand in my way! All will bow before me!

Oh, Vector

Oh, Vector

You're tops and that's that

To Vector

To Vector

To Vector, the world's greatest Human!

Even louder

Lets shout it!

No one can doubt what we know you can do

You're more evil than even you

Oh, Vector

Oh, Vector

You're one of a kind

To Vector

To Vector

This world's greatest criminal mind!

* * *

><p>Not much change to the song. It is like i said up top everyone of the villain's song has been sung by Vector. Next is Jack's Obsession From Nightmare Before Christmas. Please review<p> 


	16. Nash's Obsession

The song is Jack's Obsession from the nightmare before christmas. The first lines are sung by some of the emperors then it is Nash singing.

Nash's Obsession

* * *

><p>Something's up with Nash<p>

Something's up with Nash

Don't know if we're ever going to get him back

He's all alone up there locked away inside

Never says a word

Hope he hasn't died

Something's up with Nash

something's up with Nash

The Numbers are buzzing in my skull

Will it let me be?

I cannot tell

There are some many things

I cannot grasp

When I think I've got, and then at last

Through my crystal fingers it does slip

Like a snowflake in a fiery grip

Something's here I'm not quite getting

Though I try, I keep forgetting

Like a memory long since past

Here in an instant gone in a flash

What does it mean? What does it mean?

In these little bric-a-brac secret's waiting to be cracked

These cards and deck confuse me so

Confound it all, I love it though

Simple objects, nothing more

Bout something's hidden through a door

Though I do not have the key

Something's there I cannot see

What does it mean?

What does it mean?

What does it mean?

Hmm...

I've read the ruin legend so many times

I know the stories and I know the words

I know the number list all by heart

My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart

As often as I've read them, something's wrong

So hard to put my crystal finger on

Or perhaps it's not as deep

As I've been led to think

Am I trying much too hard?

Of course! I've been too close to see

The answer's right in front of me

Right in front of me

It's simple really, very clear

Like music drifting in the air

Invisible, but everywhere

Just because I cannot see it

Doesn't mean I can't believe it

You know, I think this numbers thing

Is not as tricky as it seems

And why should they have all the fun?

It should belong to anyone

Not anyone, in fact, but me

Why, I could make a number deck

And there's no reason I can find

I couldn't handle the Mythyrian Numbers

I bet I could improve it too

And that's exactly what I'll do

Hee, hee, hee

Eureka!

This time, the number will be ours!

* * *

><p>And that is it. The barian emperor go and find the number. Next is gaston from beauty and the beast. Please review (we must stop SOPA so we can cant write)<p> 


	17. Girag

Here is the next one. This is the first villain song not to be sung by Vector but by Girag and Alito. The song is a slit mix of the movie and soundtrack versions. The two idiot emperors and this song aren't mine.

Girag

* * *

><p>Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Girag<br>Looking so down in the dumps  
>Every guy here'd love to be you, Girag<br>Even when taking your lumps  
>There's no Barian in town as admired as you<br>You're everyone's favorite guy  
>Everyone's awed and inspired by you<br>And it's not very hard to see why!

No one's slick as Girag  
>No one's quick as Girag<br>No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Girag's  
>For there's no Barian in town half as manly!<br>Perfect, a pure paragon!  
>You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley<br>And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on!

No one's been like Girag  
>A king pin like Girag<br>No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Girag  
>As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!<br>My what a guy, that Girag!  
>Give five "hurrahs!" Give twelve "hip-hips!"<br>Girag is the best and the rest is all drips!

No one fights like Girag  
>Douses lights like Girag<br>In a dueling match nobody duels like Girag!  
>For there's no one as burly and brawny<br>As you see, I've got biceps to spare  
>Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny.<br>That's right!  
>And every last inch of me's covered with crystals!<p>

No one hits like Girag  
>Matches wits like Girag<br>In a spitting match nobody spits like Girag  
>I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!<br>Ten points for Girag!

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
>Ev'ry morning to help me get large<br>And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
>So I'm roughly the size of a barge!<p>

No one shoots like Girag  
>Makes those beauts like Girag<br>Then goes tromping around  
>Wearing boots like Girag!<br>I use crystals in all of my decorating!

Say it again!  
>Who's a Barian among Barian?<br>And then say it once more  
>Who's that hero next door?<br>Who's a super success?  
>Don't you know? Can't you guess?<br>Ask his fans and his five hangers-on  
>There's just one guy in town<br>Who's got all of it down...

My what a guy!  
>GIRAG!<p>

Alito I'm afraid I've been thinking

A dangerous pastime...

I know.  
>But that wacky coot is Yuma's father<br>And his sanity's only so-so.  
>Now the wheels in my head have been turning<br>Since I looked at that loony man  
>See, I promised myself I'd be complete my mission<br>And right now I'm evolving a plan!

Let's go

No one plots like Girag

Takes cheap shots like Girag

Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Girag!

So his success we soon will be celebrating

My what a guy

Girag!

* * *

><p>This was fun to do and i can sort of see Girag and Alito doing thing like the movie. Please review<p> 


	18. A wold worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting for from mulan. The singers are alito, dumon, girag and maybe Mizar though i think dumon force him.

A world worth fighting for

* * *

><p>For a long time we've been marching off to battle<br>In our thundering herd  
>We feel a lot like cattle<br>Like the pounding beat  
>Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore<br>Hey, think of instead  
>A world worth fighting for<br>Huh?  
>That's what I said<br>A world worth fighting for  
>I want it red than the moon with crystals that shine like stars<br>My world will be protected by my strength, and my battle scars  
>I couldn't care less what the world is or what it looks like<br>It all depends on what I can find there  
>Beast, Fairy, Dragon yeah!<br>Bet the world want you as the emperor  
>And I'll bet the world needs a man in armor<br>You can guess what we have missed the most  
>Since we went off to war<br>What do we want?  
>A world worth fighting for<br>My world will no major faults  
>That I'm a fine warrior<br>Uh...How 'bout a world which is more blue  
>But always...needing more chaos?<p>

Nah!  
>My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her<br>He thinks he's such a world saver  
>I've a world call home unlike any other<br>Yeah, that only world his mother's  
>But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door<br>What do we want?  
>A world worth fighting for<br>Wish that I had  
>A world worth fighting for<br>A world worth fighting-

* * *

><p>Vector who was laughing his but off though some dirt at Mizar then runs still laughing. I think that alito will like the original song as well .I will do song that are pixar as well. please review<p> 


	19. Reflection

Reflection from mulan. This is the original of what is in the movie. The is singer is Marin. When she is singing this maybe after yu-gi-oh zexal i think that the emperor will come back. I don't own Marin or the song.

Reflection

* * *

><p>Look at me,<br>I may never pass for a perfect ruler, or a perfect sister.  
>Can it be,<br>I'm not meant to play this part?  
>Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,<br>I would break my Brother's heart.  
>Who is that human I see, staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
>Who is that perfect ruler?<br>It's not me, though I've tried.  
>When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?<br>How I pray, that a time will come,  
>I can free myself, from their expectations<br>On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,  
>and to make my brother proud.<br>He want a docile lamb,  
>No-one knows who I am.<br>Must there be a secret me,  
>I'm forced to hide?<br>Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
>When will my reflection show, who I am inside?<br>When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

* * *

><p>I hope they do come back well find out. Do you think Dumon followed Marin while she was sing? This is one of the storter songs I have done. please review<p> 


	20. Life's too short

This a deleted song meaning it dose not appear in the movie which is frozen. DisneyAnimefan94 is the one who ask me to do this song also requested the singers be Rio and Tori. This is the first song sung by some one outside the seven emperor. This if after Rio and shark are reveled to be barians. The singers and the song aren't mine

Life's too short

* * *

><p>I came all this way today to give us a fresh start<br>But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart

I'm so glad you like it tori 'cause this is the real me  
>You have no idea how great it feels to be free<p>

We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

And forget who's wrong

Okay!

Why don't you stay, there's room for friends in my court

Cause life's too short

To always feel shut out and unloved by the friend I long to know

Life's too short

To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow

Wohohooo

I never understood, but now I do  
>Life's too short to miss out on a friend like you<p>

So you'll come back, then.

Back?

To our side, when this is over, so everyone can move on?

Oh.

Sooo...

I don't believe you!

What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!

It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!

Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!

Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
>And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!<br>Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
>Bye-bye!<p>

Wait!

Cause life's too-

There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
>You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place<br>Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is  
>Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy is you!<p>

You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
>You're a fool who trusted a stranger!<p>

That is so unfair

I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking friendly support!  
>HAH! Life's too short!<p>

To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me

La la lalala laaaa

Life's too short!  
>To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see<p>

You don't know me

You have no idea

What I've been through!  
>Because of you<br>Life's too short to waste another minute  
>Life's too short to even have you in it<br>Life's too short

I've been so wrong about you

You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Maybe you are the prophecy!

I am NOT the prophecy!

Sadness swirls within me like the snow  
>I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know<br>There's no way I can win  
>But I wish that I had been there for her long ago<p>

Life's too short

To be such an oblivious fool  
>So reckless that I couldn't see<br>Life's too short to be so desperate to be loved  
>That I only ever thought of me<br>I wish I saw things clearly  
>I guess I'm just not the sort<br>Now all I know is life's too short

* * *

><p>The last part is when Marin is about to lose to vector. I will post a link to the song on my page so the reader can get the tune. please review<p> 


	21. Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo

This was fun the singers are alito,girag, and ether Mizar or dumon maybe both. The emperor and this song aren't mine.

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo

* * *

><p>Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo ?<p>

I wanna do it

Let's draw straws

Nash said we should work together

Three of a kind

Birds of a feather

Now and forever

Wheeee  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<p>

La-la-la-la-la

La, la, la, la, la, la

La-la-la-la-la

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo lock him up real tight  
>Throw away the key and then<br>Turn off all the lights

First, we're going to set some bait  
>Inside a nasty trap and wait<br>When he comes a-sniffing we will  
>Snap the trap and close the gate<p>

Wait! I've got a better plan  
>To catch this big red horse man<br>Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
>And when he's done we'll butter him up<p>

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo  
>Throw him in a box<br>Bury him for ninety years  
>Then see if he talks<p>

Then Mr. Vector Ray Shadow  
>Can take the whole thing over then<br>He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
>That he will cook him rare<p>

Wheeee!

I say that we take a cannon  
>Aim it at his door and then<br>Knock three times and when he anwers  
>Yuma Tsukumo will be no more<p>

You're so stupid, think now  
>If we blow him up to smithereens<br>We may lose some pieces  
>And then Nash will beat us black and green<p>

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo  
>Tie him in a bag<br>Throw him in the ocean  
>Then see if he is sad<p>

Because Mr. Vector Shadow is the meanest guy around  
>If I were on his horror list, I'd get out of town<p>

He'll be so pleased by our success  
>That he'll reward us too, I bet<p>

Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
>Of snake and spider stew<br>Ummm!

We're his little henchmen  
>And we take our job with pride<br>We do our best to please him  
>And stay on his good side<p>

I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

I'm not the dumb one

You're no fun

Shut up!

Make me!

I've got something, listen now  
>This one is real good, you'll see<br>We'll send a present to his door  
>Upon there'll be a note to read<br>Now, in the box we'll wait and hide

Until his curiosity  
>Entices him to look inside<br>And then we'll have him  
>One, two, three<p>

Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo , beat him with a stick  
>Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick<p>

Kidnap the Yuma Tsukumo , chop him into bits  
>Mr. Vector Shadow is sure to get his kicks<br>Kidnap Yuma Tsukumo , see what we will see  
>Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key...<p>

* * *

><p>Though shark and vector are now good i still see that them as still bad guys and this is part of the last song from nightmare before Christmas. Yes i put vector ray shadow. please review<p> 


	22. Rio

This is Bell (the song) done to fit the only female emperor. The singers are Rio, Vector, and who ever the read wants. I know that Girag did the Gaston song. Vector is more Gaston like to me though. The emperors and the song are not mine.

Rio

* * *

><p>Heartland , it's a quiet town<br>Every day like the one before  
>Heartland, full of little people<br>Waking up to say

Ohayou! (5x)

There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
>The same old bread and rolls to sell<br>Every morning just the same  
>Since the morning that we came<br>To this poor provincial town

Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
>Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?<p>

Never part of any crowd

Cause her head's up on some cloud  
>No denying she's a funny girl that Rio<br>Ohayou!  
>Good day!<br>How is your family?  
>Ohayou!<br>Good day!  
>How is your wife?<br>I need six eggs!  
>That's too expensive!<br>There must be more than this provincial life!

Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
>I wonder if she's feeling well<br>With a dreamy, far-off look  
>And her nose stuck in a deck<br>What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rio

Oh, isn't this amazing?  
>It's my favorite part because you'll see<br>Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
>But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!<p>

Now it's a wonder that her name means "River"  
>And her looks have got no parallel<p>

But behind that fair facade  
>I'm afraid she's rather odd<br>Very different from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us  
>Yes, different from the rest of us is Rio!<p>

Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
>I said she's gorgeous and I fell<br>Here in town there's only she  
>Who is beautiful as me<br>So I'm making plans to woo and marry Rio

Look there he goes  
>Isn't he dreamy?<br>Monsieur Vector  
>Oh he's so cute!<br>Be still my heart  
>I'm hardly breathing<br>He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

Bonjour!  
>Pardon<br>Good day  
>Mais oui!<br>You call this bacon?  
>What lovely grapes!<br>Some cheese  
>Ten yards!<br>'one yen  
>Scuse me! Please let me through!<br>I'll get the knife  
>This bread -<br>Those fish -  
>it's stale!<br>they smell!  
>Madame's mistaken.<br>Well, maybe so  
>Good morning! Oh, good morning!<p>

There must be more than this provincial life!

Just watch, I'm going to make Rio my wife!

Look there she goes  
>The girl is strange but special<br>A most peculiar mad'moiselle!

It's a pity and a sin  
>She doesn't quite fit in<p>

Cause she really is a funny girl  
>A beauty but a funny girl<br>She really is a funny girl  
>That Rio!<p>

Ohayou! (5x)

* * *

><p>Yes i have both French and Japaneses words. The French words are the hardest to fix so i left some. And yes Rio dose mean river but in Spanish, i look it up on the wiki. I also keep the lines about marrged. Please review<p> 


	23. Honor To Us

i don't know if i can do thiis but i will try. The singer is Marin and random barians. both the song and rio aren't mine

honor to us

* * *

><p>This is what you give me to work with?<br>Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
>We're gonna turn this sow's ear<br>Into a silk purse.

We'll have you washed and dried  
>Primped and polished till you glow with pride<br>Trust my recipe for instant bride  
>You'll bring honor to us all.<p>

Wait and see, when we're through

Boys will gladly duel for you.

With good fortune

And a great hair-do

You'll bring honor to us all.

A girl can bring her family  
>Great honor in one way.<br>By striking a good match  
>And this could be the day.<p>

Men want girls with good taste

Calm

Obedient

Who work fast-paced.

With good breeding

And a tiny waist,

You'll bring honor to us all.

We all must serve our emperors  
>Who guards us from Astral.<br>A man by bearing arms,  
>A girl by bearing sons.<p>

When we're through, you can't fail  
>Like a lotus blossom soft and pale<br>How could any fellow say "No sale?"  
>You'll bring honor to us all.<p>

There, you're ready.

Beads of baria for beauty,  
>You must proudly show it<br>Now, add a cricket just for luck  
>And even you can't blow it!<p>

Ancestors, hear my plea  
>Help me not to make a fool of me<br>And to not uproot my family tree  
>Keep my brother standing tall.<p>

Scarier than the undertaker  
>We are meeting our matchmaker!<p>

Destiny, guard our girls  
>And our future as it fast unfurls<br>Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
>Each a perfect porcelain doll.<p>

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us

Please bring honor to us all!

* * *

><p>done like i said I don't know if i can still do this please review<p> 


	24. Do You Want To Build A Duel Deck

This was fun like bulling a snowman. Do You Want to Build a Snowman? from from frozen. Second song sung by an emperor and an other. The singers are Yuma and shark/ Nash. The setting is when shark is become Nash and dosen't want to hurt Yuma. This may be taken as sharkbiteshipping that is up to the reader. the song and the singers aren't mine.

Do you want to build a duel deck?

* * *

><p>Shark?<br>Do you want to build a duel deck?  
>Come on, let's go and duel!<br>I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
>And now we're not<br>I wish you would tell me why

Do you want to build a duel deck?  
>It doesn't have to be a duel deck<p>

Go away, Yuma.  
>Okay, bye...<p>

Do you want to build a duel deck?  
>Or ride our bike around the halls?<br>I think a duel is overdue  
>I've started talking to the numbers in my deck!<br>(Hang in there, Durbe.)

It gets a little lonely  
>All these empty rooms<br>Just watching the hours tick by...  
>(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)<p>

Shark?  
>Please, I know you're in there<br>People are asking where you are  
>They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to<br>I'm right out here for you  
>Just let me in<p>

We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?  
>Do you want to build a duel deck?<p>

* * *

><p>Yes i put Dumon Japanese name. He is a famous knight. Yuma might be talking to Sky Pegasus when he said 'Hang in there, Durbe.' Please review<p> 


	25. Barian Again

This song is human again from beauty and the beast. The singers are all the emperors. The song the singers aren't mine.

Barian again

* * *

><p>I'll be dueling again, be good-looking again,<br>With a mademoiselle on each arm  
>When I'm barian again, only barian again<br>Poised and polish and gleaming with charm  
>I'll be dueling again, chic and sporting again<br>Which should cause several husbands alarm.

I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself,  
>I can't wait to be barian again<br>When we're barian again, only barian again  
>When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more<br>When we're barian again, good and barian again  
>O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer?<br>I'll wear my cloak and crystals  
>And I won't be so huge<br>Why, I'll easily fit through that door  
>I'll exude savoir faire<br>I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair  
>It's my prayer to be barian again<p>

When we're barian again, only barian again  
>When the world once more starts making sense<br>I'll unwind, for a change  
>(really? That'd be strange)<br>Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?  
>In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea<br>Let my early retirement commence  
>Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and real-A-A-A-x!<br>When I'm barian again!

So sweep the dust from the floor  
>Let's let some light in the room<br>I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now

Shine up the crystals on the door  
>Alert the dust pail and broom<br>If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now

Open the shutters and let in some air  
>Put these here and put those over there<br>Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away

We'll be barian again, only barian again  
>When the girl finally sets us all free<br>Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again  
>We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre<br>We'll be dueling again, dueling again  
>And we're praying it's ASAP<br>We will push, we will shove  
>They will both fall in love<br>And we'll finally be barian again...

We'll be dueling again, we'll be dueling again  
>We'll whirling around with such ease<br>When we're barian again, only barian again  
>We'll go dueling those old one-two-draw<br>We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again  
>Stepping, striding, as fine as you please<p>

Like a real barian does, I'll be all that I was  
>On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born<br>And we're all barian again!

* * *

><p>some maybe wonder why some the lyrics are about falling for someone. the reason is i put this song in my own zexal story in which the barians are face with the choose to become true barians again or stay as humans and vector is falling for my oc. please review<p> 


	26. For The First Time In Forever (v2)

First i want to say sorry to the gust that ask for both the ending of frozen and do you want to build a snowman done with astral and Yuma. i could only do one which is do you want to build a snowman. That will be posted next. This song is sung be Astral and Yuma. I don't know when they might sing this so i will levee that yup to the readers. This is the first song that is sung by two people out side the emperors. Both the song and singers aren't mine.

First time in forever

* * *

><p>You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!<br>Please don't shut me out again.  
>Please don't slam the door.<br>You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever,  
>I finally understand<br>For the first time in forever,  
>We can fix this hand in hand<br>We can head out of this key together!  
>You don't have to live in fear...<br>Cause for the first time in forever  
>I will be right here<p>

Yuma,  
>Please go back home<br>Your life awaits  
>Go enjoy the sun-<br>And duel your heart out

Yeah, but —

I know!  
>You mean well, but leave me be<br>Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!  
>Just stay away and you'll be safe from me<p>

Actually we're not

What do you mean you're not?

I get the feeling you don't know

What do I not know?

Heartland's in deep, deep, deep, deep...  
>Chaos<p>

What?

You've kind of set off an eternal storm... everywhere.

Everywhere?

It's okay, you can just undo it!

No, I can't.  
>I — I don't know how!<p>

Sure you can! I know you can!  
>`Cause for the first time in forever,<br>Oh  
>I'm such a fool!<br>I can't be free!

You don't have to be afraid...  
>No escape from the chaos inside of me!<p>

We can work this out together!  
>I can't control the curse!<p>

We'll reverse the storm you've made  
>Yuma, please, you'll only make it worse!<p>

Don't panic!  
>There's so much fear!<p>

We'll make the sun shine bright!  
>You're not safe here!<p>

We can face this thing together!  
>No!<p>

We can change this chaotic weather!  
>I...<p>

And everything will be all right...  
>I CAN'T!<p>

* * *

><p>astral shots Yuma with chaos power. please review<p> 


	27. do you want to hunt numbers

this was the hardiest to do do to the fact this song doesn't really exist. That that's way it's so short. the singer is astral to Yuma. both the song and the singer aren't mine.

Do you wanna hunt numbers

* * *

><p>Please, Are you still in there?<br>Yuma no... what have I done?

I'm sorry I deserted you  
>I wasn't trying to<br>The chaos inside me won

We only had each other  
>It was me and you<br>Now what am I gonna do?

Do you want to hunt numbers?

* * *

><p>still i like doing this. please review<p> 


	28. I won't say I'm in love

Rio as a barian is the main singer who she is singing about that is up to the reader. The backround singers who knows? The song is I won't say I'm in love from Hercules. Both the song on the singer aren't mine

I won't say I'm in love

* * *

><p>If there's a prize for rotten judgment,<br>I guess I've already won that  
>No Barian is worth this aggravation<br>That's ancient history  
>Been there, done that<p>

Who d'you think you're kiddin'?  
>He's like crystals and heaven to ya<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through ya<br>Girl, you can't conceal it  
>We know how you feel<br>And who you're thinking of

No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>You swoon, you sigh,  
>Why deny it? Uh-oh<br>It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming "Get a grip, Rio!"  
>Unless I'm dying to cry my heart out<br>(Ohhh...)

You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When you gonna own up<br>That you got, got, got it bad?

No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<br>Give up, give in  
>Check the grin; you're in love<br>This scene won't play  
>I won't say I'm in love<br>You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
>"You're in love"<p>

You're way off base, I won't say it  
>Get off my case, I won't say it<br>Girl, don't be proud  
>It's okay, you're in love<p>

Ohhh...  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love  
>(Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh)<p>

* * *

><p>and vector came in and ruins it. That is something he would do. Not much change. Please review<p> 


	29. Part of That World

Here is the next song 'Part Of That World'. This is the first song that is sung by the opposite gender of the original singer. This is sung by Alito not by any girl in zexal. Both Alito and the songaren't mine.

part of that world

* * *

><p>Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.<br>I just don't see how a world that has such wonderful things could be bad.

Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?  
>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<br>Wouldn't you think I'm the boy,  
>the boy who has everything?<p>

Look at this trove, treasures untold!  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here you'd think:  
>"Sure, he's got everything"<p>

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty,  
>I've got whozits and whatzits galore.<br>You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!  
>But who cares? No big deal. I want more!<p>

I wanna be where the human are.  
>I wanna see, wanna see 'em dueling<br>Walkin' around on those...  
>What are they call again? Oh, feet<p>

Sitting on crystals, you don't get too far.  
>Skin is required for jumpin' and dueling,'<br>Strollin' along down a...  
>What's that word again? Street!<p>

Up where they walk,  
>Up where they run,<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun!  
>Wanderin' free,<br>wish I could be,  
>part of that world...<p>

What would I give if I could live out of these crystals?  
>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?<br>Bet'cha on Earth they understand;  
>Bet they don't reprimand their Sons.<br>Bright young Men, sick of sitting, ready to stand...

And I'm ready to know what the humans know;  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers:<br>What's a fire and why does it...  
>What's the word? Burn!<p>

When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love,<br>love to explore that world out there?  
>Out of the crystals,<br>wish I could be  
>part of that world.<p>

* * *

><p>Don't asked why the singer was alito. My mind thought The idiot emperor because of his crush on Tori. Please review<p> 


	30. This Is Baria

Is is the next. The singers are all the barian and barian oc. the singers and the song aren't mine

This is Baria

* * *

><p>Boys and girls of every age<p>

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our world of Baria

This is Baria, this is Baria

Numbers scream in the dead of night

This is Baria, everybody make a scene

Duel till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our world, everybody scream

In this world of Baria

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Baria, this is Baria

Baria! Baria! Baria! Baria!

In this world we call home

Everyone hail to the Barian song

In this world, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Baria

Red 'n' black, crystals green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Baria!

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Baria, this is Baria

Baria! Baria! Baria! Baria!

Baria! Baria!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our world of Baria

In this world

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Emperor Nash might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Baria, everyone scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Nash is Emperor of the Barian World

Everyone hail to the Barian Emperor now

This is Baria, this is Baria

Baria! Baria! Baria! Baria!

In this world we call home

Everyone hail to the Barian song

La la-la la, Baria! Baria! [Repeat]

* * *

><p>Yes i didn't change the most of monster lines. Please review.<p> 


	31. interrogation song

interrogation song from muppets most wanted is the song the singers are the barians and two members of the numbers club. the song and the singers aren't mine

* * *

><p>Reginald, let's begin<br>Describe the day you duel in Berlin

We dueled and then we walked about  
>We ate bratwurst and sauerkraut<p>

That night, at 10:03  
>were you inside the portrait gallery<p>

From 10 o'clock to 10: 04  
>is when we duel for an encore<p>

Hm, shark, we've got our doubts  
>Can you confirm your whereabouts?<p>

My alibi is water tight  
>The audience saw me duel all night<p>

Monsieur, we know you did the crime

I was on stage that whole time  
>Ask who Play Big Jaws<p>

Thank you, ,Reginald no more questions

Allo, I think it's time for good cop romantic cop  
>Miss Rio, you cleaned up locked inside<br>Now's your chance to save your hide

Gentlemen, I did not know  
>It was a crime to steal the show<p>

Tell us how the art was taken

If you want to save your bacon

I haven't seen your missing art  
>All I stole was audience hearts<p>

We can give you a plea deal

All you have to do is squeal

I'm not a thief I don't know how  
>All I've ever taken is a bow<p>

We'll catch the swine who did this job

Give up the puns creep  
>Go jump in a lake that's my suggestion<p>

Thank you Rio, no more questions

I think she liked me

I don't think your puns are helping the investigation

You know...  
>I think they did it<p>

No they didn't

Yes they did and we can pin it

if they did how did they do it?

if they didn't how didn't they didn't?

if they didn't then it's easy 'cuz they simply didn't do it

if they did it then i knew it but we've nothing that can prove it  
>Excuse me<br>Bring in the black guy with the schnoz

Do you remember what you did  
>On the night you dueled in Mardid<p>

I was hit by a raging bull  
>and rushed off stage to the hospital<p>

Alito, what do you know  
>About the sculpture theft at Madrid's Prado<p>

I never saw the stolen bust  
>I spent the night in bed concussed<p>

The truth, Alito, the clock is tickin'

If you don't believe me, ask the chicken  
>battling was there she'll cooperate<p>

Madame are you willing to corroborate

Bawk bawk begawk, begawk gawk gawk

Will somebody get this chicken out of here

Calm down, Camilla, it's a routine inspection

Thank you Alito, no more questions

Let's go from the start  
>What do you know about the stolen art<p>

I didn't know there was a plan

Your accusations far out man

The chances of us committing a crime  
>are less than .009<p>

Shern de shern de herf  
>Sher de chicky en de farney hug<p>

To help with our investigation  
>Can you do a full translation<p>

What the chef just said to you  
>was "schnoop do schnnop do schnook"<br>it's not Swedish

Aaarghh, Aaarghh, Aaarghh, Ahahaha

Wank wank wank

Uh, I can do an Elvis impression

Thank you, Barian, no more questions

They didn't

No they didn't

there's no way they did the crime

They couldn't, They're too stupid

They're not criminal master minds

We do not know who did it  
>but we know who didn't do it<p>

So we know who didn't do it  
>Yes we know who didn't do it<p>

They are incapable of being culpable

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	32. Reflection v2

This is Reflection from mulan and is about Droite

* * *

><p>Look at me, you may think you know who I really am,<br>But you'll never know me,  
>Everyday it's as if I play a part.<br>Now I see that I wear a mask, so I can fool the world,  
>But I cannot fool my own heart.<br>Who is that woman I see, staring straight back at me,  
>When will my reflection show, who I am inside?<br>I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart,  
>And what I believe in,<br>But somehow I will show the world what inside my heart,  
>And be loved for who I am.<br>Who is that woman I see, staring straight back at me,  
>Why is my reflection someone I don't know?<br>Must I pretend that I someone else all the time,  
>When will my reflection show, who I am inside?<br>There's a heart that must be free to fly,  
>That burns with a need to know the reason why!<br>Why must we all conceal, what we think, how we feel,  
>Must there be a secret in me that I'm forced to hide?<br>I won't pretend that I someone else for all time  
>When will my reflection show, who I am inside?<br>When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	33. Here I am

Here I am from _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron _song by Shark song and singer aren't mine

* * *

><p>Here I am, this is me<br>There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
>Here I am, it's just me and Rio<br>Tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world, it's a new start  
>I'm alive with the beating of my heart<br>It's a new day, it 's a new plan  
>I've been waiting for you, here I am<p>

Here we are, we've just begun  
>And after all this time, our time has come<br>Yeah, here we are, still going' strong  
>Right here in the place where we belong<p>

Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
>I'm alive with the beating of my heart<br>It's a new day, it 's a new plan  
>I've been waiting for Rio<p>

Here I am

Yeah, here I am  
>Here I am<br>Hey, yeah  
>Yeah!<p>

Waiting for Rio

Here I am, this is me  
>There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be<br>Here I am, just me and Rio  
>Tonight we make our dreams come true<p>

Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start  
>I'm alive with the beating my heart<br>It's a new day, it 's a new plan  
>I've been waiting for Rio<p>

Oh, it's a new world (It's a new start)  
>I'm alive with the beating of my heart<br>It's a new day, it 's a new plan  
>I've been waiting for Rio (Waiting, waiting, waiting!), oh<p>

Here I am (Oh, here I am)  
>Here I am (Here I am), oh, righ next to you<br>(Oh, here I am) And suddenly the world is all brand new

Here I am (Here I am) (Ohoho)  
>Here I am (Here I am) (Ohoho) (Ohoho)<br>I'm gonna stay (I'm gonna stay (Ohoho, ohoho)  
>Now there's nothin standin' in our way<p>

Oh, here I am (Here I am)  
>Here I am<p>

This is me

* * *

><p>This not the one hear in the main movie i think that its part of the credits or just part of the sound track. Please review<p> 


	34. I will always return

this is song by Alito song and singer aren't mine

I will always return

* * *

><p>I hear the wind call my name<br>It calls me back home again  
>It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns<br>Oh it's to you I'll always return  
>I still feel your breath on my skin<br>I hear your voice deep within  
>The sound of my lover - a feeling that is strong<br>It's to you - I'll always belong

Now I know it's true  
>My every road leads to you<br>And in the hour of darkness darling'  
>Your light gets me through<p>

I want to swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
>Bathe in your waters - 'cause you are the one<br>I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
>I can't wait to see you - Yeah I'm on my way home<p>

Oh I hear the wind call my name  
>The sound that leads me home again<br>It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
>Oh, it's to you - I will always return<p>

* * *

><p>this was some what hard to do please review<p> 


	35. Love is An Open Door

Love is an open door is the next song and sung by kite and dextra. Both the song and the singers aren't mine

* * *

><p>Okay, can I just, say something crazy?<p>

I love crazy!

All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
>And then suddenly I bump into you<p>

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like,  
>I've been searching my whole life to find a cure for my brother<br>And maybe it's the party talking or the hot chocolate

But with you...  
>But with you<p>

I found the cure...  
>I see your face...<p>

And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
>Love is an open door!<br>Love is an open door!  
>Love is an open door!<p>

With you!  
>With you!<br>With you!  
>With you!<p>

Love is an open door...

I mean it's crazy...  
>What?<p>

We finish each other's—  
>Duels!<p>

That's what I was going to say!

I've never met someone-

Who thinks so much like me!  
>Jinx! Jinx again!<br>Our mental synchronization  
>Can have but one explanation<p>

You-  
>And I-<br>Were-  
>Just-<p>

Meant to be!

Say goodbye...  
>Say goodbye...<p>

To the pain of the past  
>We don't have to feel it anymore!<p>

Love is an open door!  
>Love is an open door!<br>Life can be so much more!

With you!  
>With you!<br>With you!  
>With you!<p>

Love is an open door...

Can I say something crazy?  
>Will you marry me?<p>

Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

* * *

><p>Done I think i made this not a evil as the one in frozen. please review<p> 


	36. Playing with the big boys

Sorry for the long wait I have summer school and I had to look for the villains. The singers are villains from Yu-Gi-Oh Dm, Gx, 5ds and the are singing to the Barians. the singers and the song aren't mine.

Playing with the big boys now

* * *

><p>Bakura &amp; Marik<br>By the power of Zork...  
>Dartz...David...Adrian...Tragoedia ...<br>Trueman...Yusuke ... Nightshroud...Sartorius...  
>Kagemaru...Brron...Titan ...Rex...<br>Anubis...Roman...  
>Devack...Kalin...Misty ...Lester...<br>Jakob...Primo...  
>Dox...Paradox ...Para... Aporia...<br>Antinomy ...Z-one...Aknadin...RedNova...  
>Zigfried... Alexander... Arkana...Tetsu...<br>PaniK...Lazar ...Pegasus...Gozaburo...Reggie ...

So you think you have got friends in high places  
>With the power to put us on the run<br>Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
>You will know what power is when we´re done<br>kids...

You are playing with the big boys now  
>Playing with the big boys now<br>Ev´ry spell & gesture  
>Tells you who has the best, you are<br>Playing with the big boys now

You are playing with the big boys now  
>You are playing with the big boys now<br>Stop your foolish missions  
>Watch the true villains<br>Give an exhibition how  
>Pick up your silly deck, brats<br>You are playing with the big boys now!

By the power of Zork  
>Bakura, Tragoedia , Nightshroud, Roman<br>Aporia, Aknadin, Z-one, Primo  
>Rex, Paradox<br>Yusuke , Dartz, Marik , Anubis...

You are playing with the big boys now  
>You are playing with the big boys now<br>By the might of Exodia  
>You´ll kneel before us<br>Kneel to our splendorous power...  
>You can put up a front<br>You can put up a fight  
>And just to show we feel no spite<br>You can be our acolytes  
>But 1st, brats, it is time to bow<br>(Kowtow!)  
>Or it is your own graves you will dig, brats<br>You are playing with the big boys now  
>Playing with the big boys<br>Now!

* * *

><p>So what do you think the Barians did bet them in a duel? the villains are major and miner from the anime and manga. Please review<p> 


	37. We Are One

sorry people you watch this story i got my wisdom teeth out and that filed my mind and i had a final in a summer school class. this is we are one from the lion king 2 the singer is Marin to her brother Nash about the the other emperors being with him through his duel with Yuma. the song and singer aren't mine.

* * *

><p>As you go through life, you'll see<br>There is so much that you  
>Don't understand<br>And the only thing you know  
>Is things don't always go<br>The way you planned

But you'll see every day  
>That we'll never turn away<br>When it seems all your goals come undone  
>We will stand by your side<br>Filled with hope and filled with pride  
>We are more than we are,<br>We are one

Family, family  
>We are one (2x)<p>

If there's so much I must be  
>Can I still just be me,<br>The barian that I am?  
>Can I trust in my own heart,<br>Or am I just about part  
>Of some one's plan?<p>

Even those who are gone  
>Are with us as we go on<br>Our journey has only begun  
>Tears of pain, tears of joy<br>One thing nothing can destroy  
>Is our pride, deep inside<br>We are one

Family, family  
>We are one (2x)<p>

We are one, you and I  
>We are like the ocean and the ice<br>One family under the sun  
>All the wisdom to lead<br>All the courage that we'll need  
>You will find when you see<br>We...are...one

(One one one)  
>Family, family<br>We are one (repeat)

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	38. Poor Nash

Here is the nest song Poor Nash i think this is set near the end of the show. The singer is Nash and I don't own the singer and song

* * *

><p>What have I done?<br>What have I done?  
>How could I be so blind?<br>All is lost, where was I?  
>Spoiled all, spoiled all<br>Everything's has gone all wrong

What have I done?  
>What have I done?<br>Find a deep cave to hide in  
>In a million years they'll find me<br>Only dust and a plaque  
>That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Nash"<p>

But I never intended all this madness, never  
>And nobody really understood, could they?<br>That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
>Why does nothing ever turn out like I want?<p>

Well, what the heck, I went and did my best  
>And, by god, I really tasted something swell<br>And for a moment, why, I even touched the stars  
>And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did<p>

And for the first time since I don't remember when  
>I felt just like my old crystal self again<br>And I, Nash, the Barian Emperor  
>That's right! I am the Barian Emperor , ha, ha, ha<p>

And I just can't wait until next time  
>'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them cheer<br>And, by God, I'm really gonna give it all my might  
>Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right<br>Yuma, hmm

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	39. my friends on the otherside

This was a bit hard but this take place in a princes and the fog yugioh zexal story with Vector being the villain. The song and singer aren't mine.

* * *

><p>Don't you disrespect me, little human!<br>Don't you derogate or deride!  
>You're in my world now, not your world<br>And I got friends on the other side!

He's got friends on the other side...

That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Baria, a little parlor trick. Don't worry.

Sit down at my table  
>Put your minds at ease<br>If you relax it'll enable me to do  
>Anything I please<br>I can read your future  
>I can change it 'round some, too<br>I'll look deep into your heart and soul  
>(You do have a soul, don't you, Shark?)<br>Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo, I got hoodoo,  
>I got things I ain't even tried!<br>And I got friends on the other side!

He's got friends on the other side!

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
>The past, the present, and the future as well!<br>The cards, the cards, just take three  
>Take a little trip into your future with me!<p>

Now you, young man, are from across the sea  
>You come from two long lines of royalty<br>(I'm a royal myself, from both my parents.)  
>Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low<br>You need to marry a lil' hunny whose daddy got dough!  
>Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?<p>

Eh, sad but true.

Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down. You just wanna be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes green!

It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need  
>And when I looked into your future<br>It's the green that I see!

On you little man, I don't want to waste much time  
>You've been pushed around all your life<br>You've been pushed around by your mother and your father and your sister.  
>And if you was married, you'd be pushed around by your wife<br>But in your future, for you I see  
>Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!<p>

Shake my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?  
>Yes...<p>

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
>Transformation central!<p>

Transformation central!

Reformation central!

Reformation central!

Transmogrification central!

Ow!

Can you feel it?  
>You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right!<br>I hope you're satisfied  
>But if you ain't, don't blame me!<br>You can blame my friends on the other side! (Oooo...)  
>(Ha ha ha!)<p>

You got what you wanted  
>But you lost what you had!<br>Ohh...

Hush!...

* * *

><p>I think it a bit creepy to see Vector doing the same thing like in the song. Please Review<p> 


	40. My Little Barian

Here is the next song, the singers are all the Barians. The song and singers aren't mine.

* * *

><p>My Little Barian, My Little Barian<p>

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

(My Little Barian)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Barian)

Until you all shared its chaos with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness!

It's an easy feat

And Chaos makes it all complete

You have my little Barians

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

* * *

><p>This is the shortest song I've done. This is funny to imagine the Barians singing. Please review<p> 


	41. Upendi

Here is the next song sorry it tuck so long but my laptop broke and I had to get a new one. This song is sung by Alito and he is sing to Dumon and Marian. The song is upendi from the lion king 2. The song and singer and the song aren't mine

* * *

><p>There's a place where the crazy moon<p>

Makes the Fairies sing and swoon

And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom

Will carry you away

Where the dragons swing from the crystal vines

And the beasts rhumba in a conga line

And the sea serpents are intertwined

As the stars come out to play

In Upendi

Where the passionfruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will lead you there

You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep

Better hold your breath cause the water's deep

It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap

But falling's half the fun!

In Upendi

Where the passionfruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow

From Heartland to Domino

But you'll find Upendi wherever you are

Oh underneath the sun

In Upendi

Where the passionfruit grows sweet

And it's so divine

That you lose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two

To make it true

Your heart will take you there

Upendi!

Down In Upendi

Way down

In Upendi!

* * *

><p>I can almost see Alito singing this. Please review<p> 


	42. Let My Friends go

This was some what hard to do but here it is Yuma and Astral are the singer. the Song and singers aren't mine

* * *

><p>Thus say Eliphas:<br>Since you refuse to free my friends  
>All through the plant of Earth...<p>

I send the pestilence and plague into your  
>house, into your bed, into your streams,<br>into your streets, into your drink, into your bread, Upon your cattle, on your sheep, upon your oxen in the field,  
>Into your dreams, into your sleep,<br>Until you break, until you yield.  
>I send the horde, i send the swarm<br>Thus say Eliphas.

Once i called you partner,  
>Once i thought the chance to make you laugh.<br>Was all i ever wanted.

I send the thunder from the sky  
>I send the fire raining down<p>

And even now I wish that Fate  
>had chose another,<br>Serving as your foe on his behalf  
>Is the last thing that I wanted...<p>

I send a hail of burning ice  
>On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town.<p>

This is my home  
>All this pain and devastation<br>How it tortures me inside  
>All the innocent who suffer<br>From your stubbornness and pride...

I send the locusts on the wind  
>Such as the world has never seen<br>On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk  
>Until there's nothing left of green<br>I send my scourge, I send my sword  
>Thus say Eliphas!<p>

You who I called partner  
>Why must you call down another blow?<p>

I send my scourge, I send my sword

Let my friends go

Thus say Eliphas.

You who I called partner  
>How could you have come to hate me so?<br>Is this what you wanted?

I send the swarm, I send the horde...

Then let my heart be hardened  
>And never mind how high the cost may grow<br>This will still be so:  
>I will never let your friends go...<p>

Thus say Eliphas:

I will not let:

Let My (Your) Friends go!

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	43. Baria

This from road to Eldorado and it is the theme song it is sung buy Nash and Vector. both aren't mine

* * *

><p>Our glorious world<br>Was build by the divinities by Gods  
>Who saw fit to bestow<br>The gift of a pardise  
>Peaceful and chaotic upon<br>Us mere mortals below

And made Baria  
>The magnificent and red<br>One thousand years ago  
>Baria, Baria, Baria<p>

But all this was granted  
>For only one millenium<br>I know my legacy is to fulfill  
>My promise to all my people<br>Who have trusted me, an emperor  
>Will approve of us still<p>

Preserve Baria  
>The magnificent and red<br>And I believe they will

Baria, Baria, Baria  
>Baria, Baria, Baria<p>

The mountains so high and waters deep  
>Are her disguise<br>Her secrets are safe from foreign powers  
>And eyes forever<p>

Preserve Baria  
>The magnificent and red<br>And I believe they will

Baria, Baria, Baria  
>Baria, Baria, Baria<p>

Baria, Baria, Baria  
>Baria, Baria, Baria<p>

* * *

><p>this song sort of fits Barian world, please review<p> 


	44. My Lullaby

Here is the next one and the first one to be sung by Don Thousand. The song and singer aren't mine.

* * *

><p>Sleep, my little Vector<p>

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be an Emperor

Good night...

Good night, my little prince.

Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

I've been exiled, persecuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did

I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty

And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Eliphas's dying gasp

His creation squealing in my grasp

His Astral beings's mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is, I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them live

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Astral up a tree

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my!

That's my lullaby

Sental is gone... but Don Thousand still around

To love this little lad

Till he learns to be a killer

With a lust for being bad!

Sleep, ya little TERMITE!

Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

One day when you're big and strong

You will be an Emperor!

The pounding of the drums of war

The thrill of Vector's mighty roar

The joy of vengeance

Testify!

I can hear the cheering

Vector! What a guy!

Payback time is nearing

And then our flag will fly

Against a blood-red sky

That's my lullaby!

* * *

><p>I think the singer fit and the name Sental is the first name to pop in my head one could say Sental is Vector's dad and no this is not yoai. please review, fav, follow<p> 


	45. Life's too Short V2

Here is another song life's to short with Astral and Yuma as the singers. The singers and the song aren't mine

* * *

><p>Sadness swirls within me like the chaos<br>I've crystallized out the only friend I'll ever know  
>There's no way I can win<br>But I wish that I had been there for him long ago

Life's too short

To be such an oblivious fool  
>So reckless that I couldn't see<br>Life's too short to be so desperate to the flow  
>That I only ever thought of me<br>I wish I saw things clearly  
>I guess I'm just not the sort<br>Now all I know is life's too short

* * *

><p>pleases review<p> 


	46. It's our world now

Here is the next song It's our house now from House of Mouse. Sung by the barians. Both the song and the singers aren't mine

* * *

><p>Okay, everyone. Now it's time for a change of pace.<p>

Lights out!

Right you are, Yuma. It's Halloween, you know, and with just the right touch...

This could be quite the world...

Full of wholesome, happy faces

Hanging out

Feeling fine

Where everyone's a friend of mine.

Inside this evil joint,

Every duelist gets to the point.

This day will live in infamy!

World of Humans is history!

It's our wold now!

It's our world now!

It's the fact you can't ignore!

Shut the windows,...

...lock the doors!

It's our world now!

Raise your duel disks, you thieves and thugs.

Join the rabble-rousing crowd.

It's our world now!

All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly

Every evil kings gets due respect!

Love your work.

You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me...

You've had your fun

You've made your play

But every rodent has his day!

It's our world now!

Down an' dirty.

It's our world now!

What a duel!

What a place for breakin' bread.

Meet your maker.

OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

It's our world now!

What a party!

Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!

Get those duelists!

Game over, Yuma!

Hit the road, Tori!

Take a hike, kiddis!

IT'S OUR WORLD NOW!

Don't bother comin' back!

It's our world now!

* * *

><p>I think Vector and or Nash would be the lead singer. Please review<p> 


	47. Shadow Games

Here is a song call Shadow Game from the original Yu-gi-oh. This is sung by Nash and Vector ( manly Nash)

The song and singer(s) aren't mine

* * *

><p>Long ago in the ancient past<br>I remember a life when we first met  
>In the dark shadow realm under a big sealing room<br>There and then I could tell  
>You tried to break my will<br>But now watch as I rise from beyond the grave  
>And my mad battle cry will be heard though out the night<p>

You keep on playing  
>Your dark shadow games and<br>No I wont be beat again  
>You keep on playing<br>Your dark shadow games and  
>All this time I've prayed my friend<p>

So now you know after time has passed  
>You can never be sure you're always the best<br>Cause I'm back from the shadows coming after you  
>On the brightest day<br>In the darkest hour  
>So now watch as I rise from beyond the grave<br>And my mad battle cry will be heard though out the night

You keep on playing  
>Your dark shadow games and<br>No I wont be beat again  
>You keep on playing (You keep on playing)<br>Your dark shadow games and  
>All this time I've prayed my friend<p>

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
>You destroyed the future with your past<br>Forgot the lesson of the test  
>You never understood the blessed<br>Too bad today will be your last  
>So now watch as I rise from beyond the grave<br>And my mad battle cry will be heard thought out the night

You keep on playing (You keep on playing)  
>Your dark shadow games and<br>No I wont be beat again  
>You keep on playing<br>Your dark shadow games and  
>All this time I've prayed my friend<br>You keep on playing  
>Your dark shadow games and<br>No I wont be beat again  
>You keep on playing<br>Your dark shadow games and  
>All this time I've prayed my friends<br>You keep on playing  
>Your dark shadow games and<br>No I wont be beat again

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	48. No Matter What

Here is the next song No matter what from Yu-gi-oh DM the singers are Nash and Yuma. I don't own the song or singers.

* * *

><p>Yeah<br>Yeah  
>How did it come to this<br>After all we been through  
>Two of a pair now on opposite sides<br>From the very start with honor we dueled  
>We watched each other's back<br>And we battled with pride

We're closer than brothers  
>Now we're have to fight each other<br>And we trust our fate  
>To the Numeron Code<p>

No matter what  
>Let the games begin<br>No matter what  
>May the best being win<br>No matter what  
>We're in this together<br>No matter what  
>We'll be friends forever<br>No matter what

Yeah  
>Yeah<br>It's been you and me  
>Hanging out playing games<br>Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
>Times running out<br>And so much at stake  
>Everything riding on the turn of a card<p>

We'll show them what we're made of  
>As we fight for the ones we love<br>And we'll be friends to the very end

No matter what  
>Let the game begin<br>No matter what  
>May the best being win<br>No matter what  
>We're in this together<br>No matter what  
>We'll be friends forever<br>No matter what

Yeah  
>I don't wanna give up<br>But I will never give in  
>Don't wanna duel with my very best friend<br>We're an equal match  
>And we win every play<br>With so much at stake  
>I just can't walk away<br>Though I need this victory  
>You always meant the world to me<br>And that's one thing that will never change

No matter what  
>Let the game begin<br>No matter what  
>May the best being win<br>No matter what  
>We're in this together<br>No matter what  
>We'll be friends forever, yeah<br>No matter what  
>Let the game begin<br>No matter what  
>May the best being win<br>No matter what  
>We're in this together<br>No matter what  
>We'll be friends forever<br>No matter what

* * *

><p>As you can tell not much change it was all most too perfect for them hope you like. Please review and fav follow


End file.
